


The World is Wide Enough for All of Us

by sherlocks_skeletal_warlock



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocks_skeletal_warlock/pseuds/sherlocks_skeletal_warlock
Summary: Alexander Hamilton and his daemon, Andromeda, start their new lives in New York City and Alex has a plan: never throw away his shot. But when he meets the incredible John Laurens, that all turns a little on its head.





	1. I've never had any friends before...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first Hamilton fic and I promise I will finish it! I know, I know, another college AU but I hope the other AUs will make it interesting.

“Alexander Hamilton?”

Alex jerked as his name was called and without much thought, his feet took him forwards to the small enclave in the wall from which an uninterested middle-aged women peered out at him. With shaking fingertips, he held out the wad of paperwork which had previously been tucked under his arm. He could feel Andromeda nudging his hip in an attempt to calm him but his jitters were not unfounded. After all, who could blame him for being nervous? He was in a new country, a new city, a new life but everything around him was completely unknown. Moments later, the women shoved his approved paperwork and a key back at him.

“Room C171. Next building on the third floor. Next!”

She drawled, immediately looking over Alexander’s shoulder. Without another word, Alex turned away, clutching his backpack in the hand not clinging to the recently returned paper. Andromeda followed silently but he could sense the other students waiting for their own dorms staring at her. Pure white, lean and powerful, an albino lioness wasn’t exactly a discreet daemon but Alexander hadn’t cared on Nevis and he wasn’t about to start caring here.

As he left the building, he took a moment to stare at his surroundings. Columbia University, in New York City. Alexander had to admit that occasionally, he still felt astounded at being here after St Croix had been so badly damaged by The Hurricane. He knew that the particular hurricane that had stolen his home and the last of his family had an official name but Alex would only ever think of it as The Hurricane. A cool, calming voice that only be could hear cut through his wild thoughts,

_‘Xander. Stop it. You have a complete scholarship to this university and here, in New York, you can be a new man. Come along, your roommate is likely waiting for you._

With a tiny smile to Andromeda in response to her chiding words, he began to walk, looking for the student accommodation. She always gently chastised him when his anxiety would get the better of him and leave his fantastic brain in a whirlwind. Undoubtedly, it was one of the only things that kept him sane; having his daemon, his very soul beside him in such a sleek but strong form.

Alexander nudged the door to the student dorms open with his elbow and paused to allow Andromeda inside before he headed towards the three flights of stairs he had to climb with Andi loping along beside him. Despite the fact that he was carrying very little, due to poverty and The Hurricane, Alex still found himself exhausted by the short climb.

 _You need to eat more,_ came the familiar reprimand in his mind as he caught his breath. His lioness was graced with a silent eye roll in response before he started down the dingy corridor, looking for the door marked C171. Upon finding it, he began to fumble for his keys when the door was flung open by what appeared to be his roommate. The man was taller than Alex, not that that was hard with him being a measly 5’7, and was dressed in ripped skinny jeans, a rainbow crop top and a leather jacket. He was possibly the most flamboyant person Alexander had ever met.

“Mon ami! You must be the little Alexander! I am Lafayette, but I insist you call me Laf. Enter, enter!” Finally finding his voice as Andromeda and he were ushered in, Alex said,

“Yes, it is good to meet you. This is Andromeda; she may look scary but really she’s just an overgrown pussy cat.”

This statement earned a playful growl from his daemon and a bright laugh from Lafayette who gestured to his own daemon: a preening golden tamarin perched comfortably atop Laf’s desk.

“Ah, she is tres beau. This is my dear Athelia. She already adores you.”

Alexander snorted a laugh at that and moved to drop his paperwork on the free desk as Andromeda curled up at the foot of his bed. It looked like they weren’t going to be leaving this room any time soon; not that he minded because it would give him some time to know Lafayette.

By sunset, Alexander was feeling a lot more at home. He and Lafayette had traded stories, in a dizzying mix of French and English which had seemed so natural after the other boy had lit up like a Christmas tree upon discovering Alex’s multilingual abilities. Now, they were both lying on their respective beds, Andromeda fast asleep on the floor and Athelia sat comfortably beside her. In the end, it was Alexander’s stomach which disturbed the nice exchange between him and the Frenchman. Just as Lafayette explained how much he missed his family at home in France, Alex’s stomach growled.

_What did I say, ‘Xander?_

Aside from making Laf giggle, it appeared that he had inadvertently woken Andi.

“Ah, perhaps we should save some more stories for another time, mon ami? It must be time for dinner. Oui, you will get to meet my dear Hercules then! And, usually there would be Laurens to add to the crew but he has a meeting for pre-med students.”

Alexander was a little nervous to meet Hercules, Lafayette’s soulmate, mainly because he hadn’t met his own yet. Admittedly, at 19, not having met his soulmate wasn’t a cause for concern but it festered in the back of his mind, especially when he met people who could touch each other’s daemons without pain. With a sheepish smile, Alex stood, Andromeda following him as Lafayette opened the door.

“Yes, let’s go. Andi disapproves of my forgetfulness when it comes to food.” Again, Lafayette laughed as they began to head down the corridor, locking the dorm door behind them. Athelia was set calmly amidst his curly bush of hair as they headed downstairs and out to the dining hall. Alexander shuddered in the cool air, Andromeda pressing closer to him. Luckily, the cafeteria wasn’t far from the dorm so they didn’t have to suffer the New York chill for long.

Laf opened the door, waving his friend inside. Alexander paused a moment, gawping at the piles of food, available for them to eat. This was something that he had never had access to before. Gently, Lafayette tugged on Alex’s arm and helped him to come over to the food.

“Mon ami, you look somewhat astounded, are you okay?” After momentarily blinking at the Frenchman, he gave a wide grin.

“I, I haven’t seen this much food, ever!” Laf chuckled and handed the other a plate. Without a second thought, Alex began to pile food on to his plate which earned him a low approving purr from Andi.

It was simple to find Lafayette’s soulmate as Hercules was a hulking 6’4 man with a Sun Bear as a daemon. The Frenchman bounded over like a puppy but Alexander was careful to come over, not wanting to lose any of his food. As soon as he had placed his plate down, Alex found himself in a firm handshake.

“Hercules Mulligan. You must be Alexander Hamilton, Laf has been very excited to meet you.” His cheeks flared up in a blush as he squeezed his hand in return.

“It is good to meet you, Hercules. Lafayette is very complimentary of you.” And so it was the other’s turn to flush as they sat down to eat.  
As night fell and the three cracked bad jokes whilst they feasted, Alexander noticed warmth in his chest.

_Look, ‘Xander. For the first time, you have finally found yourself a little group of friends._


	2. But I'm in the place to be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander runs headfirst into his classes, suffers from self doubt and finally meets John Laurens.

Alexander awoke the third day of college feeling like he had truly found a home. Though he was yet to meet the elusive ‘Laurens’ that Laf continued to speak about, he really felt like he fit in with the group dubbed the ‘Revolutionary Crew.’ Andi purred from the foot of his bed, stretching out languidly.

_It is good to see you sleep longer._

“I’ll never sleep as long as you, Andi,” Alex quipped in return, earning him a lazy flash of fangs from his lioness. His eyes drifted over to Lafayette’s empty bed. The Frenchman had gone out with Hercules the night before, his arm slung warmly around Diomedian the sun bear that stood nearly as tall as him. Alexander couldn’t help but marvel at the way Hercules petted Athelia or how Laf cuddled Di. The idea of being to touch another’s daemon without it burning them was incredible. Only one person had ever touched Andromeda; his father. When he left, abandoning Alex, Andi had run after him in the form of a dog and he had kicked her away. Alexander’s ribs had burned for 4 days and Andromeda had never taken the form of a dog again. She settled two years later, after the death of his mother hurt him enough to shape his soul.

A sharp rap on the door jerked Alex from his reveries and he stumbled to open it. Lafayette stood there, grinning wide enough to split his lips.

“Good night?” Alexander teased, rolling his eyes and the Frenchman just gave him a wicked smirk which made Alexander cringe slightly

“The best, mon ami. The best.” Athelia chattered beside his ear, fur puffed up and glossy with affection. Alex managed a playful eye roll as he stepped back, allowing Lafayette to enter.

“I really don’t want to know the details, thanks, Laf.” The Frenchman flipped his hair off his shoulder.

“You’re no fun, petit lion. Come, we must get breakfast.” Alexander nodded, almost absently, as he dragged on some sweatpants and a hoodie.

 

As they left their dorm in search of food, Hercules came bumbling out with Diomedian, pulling off the same ‘I-had-a-great-night-but-I-just-woke-up’ look that Laf did so well.

“Is our petit tortue coming?” purred Lafayette, snuggling closer to Hercules. He grunted; pressed a kiss to Laf’s unruly curls and muttered,

“Laurens is still out cold. Which isn’t surprising since his professors have been kicking his ass with work.” Alexander could understand that; he too had already spent last night writing essays for his political science professor.

“Ah, maybe he will join us later,” Lafayette said, diplomatically. “He is missing out on meeting our dear Alex!” Alexander chuckled dryly along with the others as Hercules pushed open the door to the cafeteria.

“I’m not that exciting, Laf. He’s not really missing anything,” Alex snorted, half serious and suddenly, Hercules’s eyes were fixed on him with laser focus.

“You really think that, ‘Lex?” And Alex stuttered, flustered by the focus. Beside his knee, Andromeda gave a low purring chuckle.

_Oh, I like this one already._

“Look, man, Laffy doesn’t make friends with people who aren’t interesting. Besides, a political science student with additional law courses who one day wants to make revolutionary changes to America?” Alexander’s cheeks turned scarlet and he glanced at Lafayette who was tickling Athelia like nothing was wrong, like he hadn’t told Hercules **everything** about Alex. “You’re pretty damn interesting, Mr Hamilton.”

Momentarily speechless, it took Andi’s mental growl of _Xander, now you say ‘thank you’_ for him to respond.

“I… I didn’t realise… um, thanks, Hercules.” Diomedian guffawed but Hercules himself merely offered him a bright grin.

“Anytime, little man. Anytime.” Luckily, Alexander was saved from further conversation by the breakfast bar and so began to grab as much food as possible, partly because it was available, partly because he was hungry and partly to avoid further conversation.

“Slow down, petit lion, it’s not going anywhere,” chuckled Lafayette and Alex froze slightly. Should he tell them? Should he explain that as a child he had nothing; that the fridge was often empty; that he knew what it was like to have hunger pangs so bad you nearly fainted?

_Perhaps later. If you’re questioning yourself, you’re not ready to discuss it. It’s okay; Lafayette and Hercules do not need this information._

And so Alex settled for a faint snort and simply moved away to find a table to sit at. It wasn’t difficult as many students ate breakfast in their rooms and so Alexander chose a comfortable window seat with 4 soft chairs. Lafayette and Athelia joined him, clearly having a conversation by the silent glances that they were sending each other. Eyes fixed on the table, Alex fed Andromeda several pieces of bacon. She didn’t need to eat, as long as Alexander was fed, so was his daemon but that didn’t stop Andi enjoying food when she could get it. Hercules slumped down into the chair beside him, Di settling beside Andromeda warmly. Alex gave him one more grin before tucking into his bacon and toast.

 

Breakfast passed in gentle silence until Alexander caught sight of another student entering the hall. He wasn’t particularly tall, with curly brown hair, tugged back into a sloppy ponytail. Behind him slunk a lean leopard with an odd tortoiseshell patterning over their coat. By his feet, Andromeda perked up as the boy grabbed a banana and a slice of toast before padding over and Alex got a full view of his face. Soft tan skin, covered in a smattering of freckles, playful green eyes and full lips which stretched into a smile as he approached their table. Oh fuck, he was really hot. Hercules noticed his approach first and grinned, leaping to his feet.

“Laurens, you’re up!” So **this** was Laurens? Alexander felt a little faint. Laf immediately hugged him as well, Athelia chattering at Laurens’s daemon. And then his eyes were fixed on Alexander.

“John Laurens. You must be Alexander?” And his voice sounded like honey and Alex nearly forgot his own name as John stuck out a hand.

“Y-yes, that’s me. It is good to meet you, finally,” he quipped, desperately trying to keep the tremor out of his voice as he firmly grasped the offered hand.

“And you. We were wondering if Lafayette had just got lucky and got a room all to himself for first year.” Alexander could hear Laf grumbling in French behind him but all his focus was on John.

“No, no. I merely had to finalise my scholarship before I moved up here, hence the late entry. Still, I have managed to catch up pretty well, I think.” Andromeda gave a low hum and Alex rapidly gestured to her before speaking again, “This is Andromeda.”

“Ah, that explains it. Political science and law right? I’m a medicine student myself but I’m always up for some activism,” John chuckled and Alexander went weak at the knees, suddenly very glad that he was still sat down. “Andromeda, it is lovely to meet her too. This is Olyum.” A lazy wave to leopard at his feet made Alex glance away from John’s entrancing eyes. And that was when he noticed how quiet Andi was. By this time, she had usually remarked her opinion on the person or purred at least but his daemon appeared to be fixated with John’s daemon who was staring right back. Alexander almost drew John’s attention to it when Hercules got up, loudly and startled them both.

“Sorry to break up the mothers’ meeting but this guy has a 9 am class on stitching types so I’ll see you later, guys.” John turned away to give Hercules a grin and a wave.

“I should go too…” Alex managed to force out, glancing at his watch. “Professor Washington will not be happy if I am late to my first lecture with him.” Lafayette snorted from behind him.

“Non, he will not. Goodbye, mes amis, I will see you later.” Alexander gave them both a half-hearted wave, dragging his eyes away from the vision that is John Laurens for the last time.

 

As he stumbled back to his dorm to get ready for his classes, Andromeda spoke for the first time since he saw John.

_‘Xander, he is the one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the response, everyone! I hope that uploads won't be horribly far apart


	3. Am I enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander meets two thirds of the Schuyler sisters, hates Aaron Burr upon meeting him and discusses his issues about John Laurens with Lafayette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an early Christmas present to you all, but I apologise for any typos as this was completed at midnight.

Unsurprisingly, Alexander was almost late to his first class with Professor Washington due the earth stopping revelation that John Laurens: Officially Hottest Man on Earth, was his soulmate. He skidded down the corridor, Andromeda nudging him so that he reached the correct classroom. Alex slipped inside just as Professor Washington began to start his lecture and took the last available seat next to a truly beautiful girl. She had playful dark eyes and soft brown hair like spun sugar which rested gently on her emerald wool dress.

“Sorry, is this seat taken?” Alexander whispered, Andromeda padding down beside him.

“Oh! No, no, sit down.” Washington, a tall, imposing man whom Alexander really did not want to upset, glowered at them both and he shrunk into his seat, smiling sheepishly at the girl beside him.

Moments later, a perfectly manicured hand slid a note across the desk.

**_Sorry about that. I’m Eliza Schuyler._ **

Alexander grinned and quickly scribbled back a reply.

**_Alexander Hamilton, but Alex is just fine. It’s lovely to meet you, Eliza._ **

**_I’ve not seen you around, are you new?_ **

**_Yes, I had to finalise my scholarship before I moved in, which is why I have started my classes late._ **

Eliza started on a reply when Washington instructed them to discuss the task in pairs, which gave them a few moments to talk.

“Ah, this makes it easier. It is lovely to meet you, Alexander. What are you majoring in then?”

“Oh, Political Science and Law. I want to make revolutionary changes to America.” And Eliza giggled, her daemon, a Siamese cat, peering up at them.

“Just small ambitions then?” She teased and Alexander gave a lazy shrug, his eyes glittering playfully.

“Just you wait, I’ll make it.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it-” Eliza was cut off by a very quiet buzz from her phone and she moved to check it; her face morphing into an immediately affectionate smile.

“Okay?” Alex prompted gently. Eliza flushed and turned back to him,

“Oh, it’s just my soulmate, Maria asking if I want to go get lunch at my favourite café after class.” There was an odd mingle of feelings in Alexander’s chest. Joy, for Eliza whom he already adored, at her finding such a lovely soulmate but also there was a kind of longing. Would John want that with him? Would he text him mid-class just to invite him on a lunch date? He was dragged from these thoughts by Washington calling for feedback and he once again returned his mind to class.

 

Around 40 minutes later, Washington dismissed them and another incredibly beautiful girl joined Eliza and Alexander. She was beautiful in a different way though, mused Alexander, to which Andromeda gave a soft snort.

_Beautiful in a kind of speak-ill-of-me-and-I’ll-kill-you way, ‘Xander._

Eliza beamed as she introduced them.

“Alexander, this is my older sister, Angelica.” Angelica eyed him up and down as though sizing him up.

“Hello.”

“Ah, hi. It is nice to meet you.” Alexander held out a hand in greeting which Angelica glowered at, making him cower.

“Oh, Angelica, be nice to him. He’s trying to be a gentleman.”

 _It’s like looking at the Ice Queen and the Sun Princess,_ teased Andromeda mentally and Alexander had to fight not to grin at her comment.

“Yes, Angelica,” came a new, male voice from behind Alex which made him jump. “Give the poor boy a break.” Andromeda tensed and Alexander turned coldly, staring at the student who had just spoken. What did he know about anything?

“Burr, you disgust me.” Angelica spoke before Alex could ever open his mouth and he immediately warmed a little to the eldest Schuyler sister.

“Hey, I’m a trust fund, baby, you can trust me.”

“To be honest, Burr, sir, if the only thing you have to offer is money, I’m not sure anyone will want to trust you,” Alexander cut in, making Eliza giggle. Andromeda purred in agreement and Burr’s daemon, a cool German Shephard, growled a little. Burr scowled and coldly thrust out a hand.

“Aaron Burr. Second year.”

“Alexander Hamilton.” And Alex made sure to grip Burr’s hand a little too tight.

 _I dislike this one already,_ grumbled Andromeda. Before anymore sparks could go flying between him and Burr, Eliza gasped and distracted them all.

“I have to go! I’ll be late meeting Maria! Alex, here.” She shoved a scrap of paper over to him with her number scribbled on it. “I expect to see you again so that we can discuss more about the topic which you are clearly avoiding; your soulmate.” And then she was gone, in a twirl of expensive perfume and emerald wool.

“Ah, soulmates,” sighed Angelica and Alexander knew instantly that neither her nor Burr had found the one they were meant to be with. Which brought his thoughts back to Officially Hottest Man on Earth, John Laurens and how to deal with his issue of them being soulmates. He needed to talk to Lafayette.

* * *

 

Alexander spent the rest of his day in the library, working on his first assignment for Professor Washington (which wasn’t due for another 2 weeks, but he wanted to get a head start). This was partly so that he had a reason to avoid the Revolutionary Crew and by extension, John Laurens, until he had worked out what to do. He had considered texting Eliza and asking her advice but decided that actually, he wanted to talk to Lafayette about it first.

Having skipped lunch in favour of his avoidance tactics, both his stomach and Andromeda were growling at him by 7pm. Finding the cafeteria thankfully free of his friends, he wolfed down a lukewarm dinner of chicken curry and rice before slumping back to his room.

Sat at his desk, Athelia dozing beside him, Lafayette was already home and so when Alexander entered, he turned.

“Ah, mon petit lion! I haven’t seen you since breakfast, where have you been?” Alexander took a moment to step in, sit on his bed and compose himself before giving his falsely causal answer,

“Oh, just in the library. I was writing an essay for Washington.” Lafayette’s eyes narrowed.

“Right, what happened?”

 _Well, ‘Xander, you certainly need to work at ‘casual’._ Alexander exhaled and his whole body caved. Without a second thought, Lafayette came to sit with him.

“I met my soulmate and I’m so attracted to them but I don’t want to come on too strong and ruin any friendships, but they’re just so hot and I’m completely smitten already,” Alex blurted without even breathing.

“Oh, mon ami, you have got it bad,” Laf chuckled and gently hugged around his shoulders. “I remember feeling the same way when I met Hercules.”

“How, how did you, get together with him?”

“Ah, well, you see,” Lafayette began. Then he took a breath and started again. “Hercules and I met at a summer camp a few months ago and we spent three days avoiding each other before I burst into his room and blurted out that it was killing me not to talking to him. He almost collapsed in giggles and it all spiralled from there. We exchanged numbers and Skyped until we got to college. Unluckily, when we met, we had already been assigned rooms for first year and so we couldn’t room together. But we go out enough for it not to be an issue.” Alexander tentatively broached the approaching question before Laf could ask it.

“Well, um, you see, if everything goes alright, maybe you would be able to.”

“What do you mean, petit lion?”

“John, as in Laurens, John’s my soulmate.” The noise Lafayette made was not human on any level.

“Really?! Oh mon dieu, that is so perfect! Ah, I’m so happy for both of you! John has been quietly worried that he would never meet his soulmate,” Laf squealed and Alexander felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders at his approval.

“But, but now I don’t know how to talk to him about it.”

“Ah, that is easy! Ask him out for coffee tomorrow, you will both get so awkward that it will come out and you will kiss like it is some kind of flick-chick movie!” A small smirk crossed Alex’s face at the slight slip up from the Frenchman but he soon sobered at the thought of **asking** Officially Hottest Man on Earth, John Laurens, on a **date.**

“Are you sure it will work?”

“Of course it will! Look, Athelia says that you simply have to get up and go get that man and I completely agree! Tomorrow, you will get your man!” Lafayette stood up and moved over to his own bed. “So now I will leave you to sleep, so that you are well rested, no?”

“Okay, okay… Tomorrow I will ask him.”

“Oui!”

 

And so Alexander quickly completed his nightly routine and curled up under his blanket. But just as he began to doze off, he heard Lafayette begin to talk again,

“Ah, mon amour, are you alone? Oh, Laurens is out too? I have just finished soothing our petit lion. I know! Soulmates, they are so cute. Ah, oui? It is adorable that you too have spent the evening telling our petit tortue to just go get his man. They make quite the pair, oui? Oh, Hercules!” he giggled and Alexander froze up. John had been worried about talking to him too?

_Ah, it appears you both can be cowards in love._

He rolled his eyes at Andromeda’s comment and focussed on Lafayette again.

“Non, I don’t think it is necessary to get involved, my dear. Alexander and John will figure it out themselves, I am sure. Besides, we may be able to room together, mon amour! Ah, that will make things easier. Oui, oui, I am tired too. Oui, bonne nuit, mon amour, I will see you tomorrow.” And with that Lafayette hung up. Alexander stared at the wall for a second and made a mental checklist for tomorrow:

  1. Talk to John Laurens
  2. Take John Laurens on a date
  3. Kiss John Laurens
  4. Kiss every single one of John Laurens freckles
  5. Be very distracted by John Laurens
  6. Text Eliza and tell her how wonderful John Laurens is.



Yes, tomorrow was going to be a good day.


	4. Laurens, I love you a lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander texts Eliza, joins the debate club and attends a very dull lecture.  
> Oh and finally manages to talk to John about the whole soulmates thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry that this is so late. Mock exams are horrific. But this is still ongoing!

Alexander woke up late the next morning, his phone blaring the time of 9:07 am. Slowly, he sat up, running a hand through his hair. He definitely needed a shower before speak to John Laurens today. Lafayette and Athelia were already gone, but he had said that he had an early class on Thursdays, so Alex wasn't concerned. His lectures started at 11 today, so he had time.

Swinging his legs off the bed, he grabbed his wash kit, waking Andromeda in the process. She wrinkled her nose in distaste at the idea of water.

"Well, you don't have to get in the shower, Andi." Alex chuckled as his lioness stretched out.

 _I won't. Go, have your shower and then eat!_ She reminded him, firmly.

He graced her with a wry smirk and headed to the shower block, Andi padding sleepily along beside him. The showers were well made, with large cubicles for those daemons that wanted to wash but enough space for daemons that didn't. Alexander relished in the warm water for several minutes before slowly massaging shampoo into his curtain of dark hair, humming a little to himself. He thought about John, was he awake? Did he have an early class? Was he thinking about Alexander?

_'Xander, chill. These thoughts are not helpful to you._

He blinked, clearing his thoughts as he conditioned his black locks. Andromeda was right. He needed to focus on the Plan to ask John Laurens, Officially Hottest Man on Earth, on a date. However, as far as plans went, all he had was that he would ask John if he wanted to get coffee, which was the worst date idea humanly possible. Alexander could not think of a more clichéd way to bring up the fact that they were soulmates. He had entertained the idea of using terrible pick up line for a little while like:

'So, I heard our souls matched, maybe our lips should too?' But then even mentally, Alex was cringing. He could never bring himself to actually say it to the beauty that was John Laurens.

 _What if he asks you out, hmm?_ came Andromeda's voice from the back of his mind.

Well, that would be perfect, wouldn't it? Of course Alexander would say yes and they could be together. But he had to assume John wouldn't ask so that he had a plan to.

With a sigh, Alex finished washing and turned off the shower. As a kid, he'd never focused on the idea of his soulmate. Living in St Croix was always like a battleground and Alexander's mind had never found much time for soulmates after his father left. His father had been his mother's soulmate, but the bond hadn't functioned. Besides, Alex had to write, not daydream about his possible match. Which meant he felt woefully underprepared to deal with having met his soulmate.

 

* * *

 

Grabbing a quick breakfast of pear and toast, Alexander buried himself in preparation work for his 11am lecture, ignoring the issue of John for now. As he was reading his book, his phone buzzed.

**From Eliza Schuyler: Hey Alex!**

**From Eliza Schuyler: Hope you're not avoiding me.**

**From Eliza Schuyler: Or your soulmate. ;)**

Alexander gave a soft chuckle and he picked up his phone. Eliza was great, that much was immediately clear.

**To Eliza Schuyler: Avoid you? Never my dear wife. ;D**

**To Eliza Schuyler: Avoiding my soulmate however...**

**To Eliza Schuyler: You got me there.**

It took her mere seconds to reply.

**From Eliza Schuyler: You met them! Who is it? Are they cute?**

 

**To Eliza Schuyler: John Laurens and he's Officially the Hottest Man on Earth.**

 

**From Eliza Schuyler: Oh, I know John! He's in orchestra with me!**

Alexander inhaled sharply. John was a musician? Andromeda gave an amused purr beside him.

_You always did have a thing for musicians._

Alexander was about to retort that musicians were impressive people, anyone who could focus enough to do different things with their hands and read what was practically another language deserved recognition, when Eliza texted him again.

**From Eliza Schuyler: John is just the sweetest person. Always willing to help anyone.**

 

**To Eliza Schuyler: What instrument does he play? Maybe I can woo him with recorded music.**

 

**From Eliza Schuyler: He's a cellist.**

**From Eliza Schuyler: What do you mean, woo him?**

**From Eliza Schuyler: He's your sOULMATE???**

**To Eliza Schuyler: Yeah but**

**To Eliza Schuyler: That never came up in conversation???**

 

**From Eliza Schuyler: Men, honestly.**

**From Eliza Schuyler: You need to talk to him, Alexander.**

 

**To Eliza Schuyler: Yeah, tell me something I don't know.**

Andromeda snickered from beside him and Alex rolled his eyes.

**From Eliza Schuyler: Look, I know it can be scary to talk to them**

**From Eliza Schuyler: Hell, I freaked at the idea of talking to Maria for ages.**

**From Eliza Schuyler: But you need to do it, Alex.**

**From Eliza Schuyler: Go get your man!**

**To Eliza Schuyler: Well, I’ll go to my class first.**

**To Eliza Schuyler: Then I’ll go find him.**

**From Eliza Schuyler: Good. ;)**

Alexander rubbed his temples with his fingertips slowly and once more tried to work out how he was meant to ask John Laurens out. Maybe he could get his number of Lafayette and text him? No, that would be cowardly. Quietly, Alex groaned and introduced his head to his closed book, hard.

 _‘Xander…_ came Andi’s reprimand and Alexander gave a soft whine.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m going.” He got to his feet, gathered his work and hurried off to his 11 am lecture.

 

* * *

 

Alexander didn’t know how anyone could make American literature so dull, but his professor certainly managed to do it. Upon leaving his lecture, he ground his palm against his eyes, heading sleepily towards the cafeteria when he bumped into Aaron Burr again.

“Alexander,” Burr muttered coldly and Andromeda and Burr’s daemon shared bared teeth.

“Aaron Burr, sir.”

“Could you get out of my way please? I have to attend debate practice.” Alexander lit up.

“Debate? There’s a debate club? When?” Burr sighed heavily, paused and then muttered,

“Monday evenings. It’s just a short practice today. If you want to join, you will have to talk to Professor Washington.”

“Aaron Burr, sir, thank you!” Alex beamed and Burr rolled his eyes idly before brushing past him, his German Shephard growling slightly as they followed him but Alexander didn’t care. He was too excited by the idea of debate club. He bounced into the cafeteria, followed by an amused but excited Andromeda.

Then he saw John Laurens.

And John Laurens looked up and saw him.

For a long moment, Alexander didn’t know what to do, what to say or how to act when Andromeda growled softly,

_Go, talk to him._

Slowly, Alex moved towards John, stumbling slightly and to his awe, John grinned. His smile was as wide as the Milky Way and his hair bounced as he moved closer.

“Alexander.”

“J-john! Hi.”

“H-hi, so, um…” Olyum was winding around his leg gently but Alexander could see the nervousness in John’s movement. So, taking a deep breath, Alex bit the bullet.

“So. Soulmates…” John’s tanned skin reddened with a blush and Olyum whined amusedly.

“Y-Yes. I, I, O-Olyum told me.”

 _Isn’t he totally adorable when he blushes?_  Andi provided helpfully.

“Yes, Andromeda told me too. So, um, what should we do now?”

“Well, I think we should get something to eat, don’t you?” John laughed but as he did so, he took Alexander’s hand and the Carribean boy almost melted.

“Y-yeah… And, and then maybe, maybe go on a date?” Andromeda purred loudly at the idea and Olyum gently nuzzled her.

“Yes. Then we can go on a date.” John gently squeezed Alexander’s hand and ran his other hand gently over Andromeda’s ears.

 _X-Xander…_ Andromeda managed, completely in awe. Alexander’s jaw dropped.

“I’m sorry!” John gasped. “I shouldn’t have, I just, soulmates and…” Alex shook his head quickly.

“No, it’s completely fine. Just, you know, unexpected. But totally welcome!” He assured him and John gave him the widest smile.

Alexander truly believed he had died and gone to Heaven. Not only was John Laurens, Officially Hottest Man on Earth, his soulmate, he was also the nicest person Alex had ever met.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are adored!


End file.
